Espero que vuelvas a mi -MikoRei-
by NikkitaBlackRose
Summary: Luego de la muerte del rey rojo. Munakata debe seguir con su vida como siempre y seguir liderando SCEPTRA 4.. Pero... ¿Podra continuar como solia ser aun sin Mikoto alrededor? ¿Que pasara cuando un "sueño" que se parece a Mikoto aparece?
1. Espero que vuelvas a mi

Categoria: Yaoi

Anime: K-Project

Pareja: Mikoto x Munakata [MikoRei]

**Advertencia: **Estos personajes NO me pertenecen a mi. Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Tiene escenas fuertes, asique si no las toleras, por favor, abstente de leer. Advertido todo esto. Lean :3

Luego de los acontecimientos en la academia, yo, Munakata Reisi tuve que ocuparme de dar todos los reportes necesarios para que no haya problemas con las personas que se vieron involucradas...

_-Capitan, debe firmar esto._

Escuche mientras caia un gran monton de archivos encima de archivos que estaba empezando a firmar..

Cuando miro a la persona que hizo sobresaltarme asi, era mi teniente Awashima Seri... Tan autoritaria como siempre.

_-Muy bien, entiendo, enseguida firmo todo esto... por cierto, de que son?. _Pregunte sin siquiera haberme molestado a levantar la tapa de los archivos.

_-Son los archivos de los miembros de HOMRA. Necesitamos tener todo en orden, tenemos todo bajo control, pero es por si acaso nomas Capitan._

Abri mis ojos de sorpresa al escuchar "HOMRA" de nuevo, ya de una u otra forma tu nombre estaria alli, el nombre de una persona que ya no esta entre nosotros.

_-Yo me encargo Awashima-san, puede retirarse..._

_-Entendido Capitan._

Comence a abrir los archivos y alli estaban, Yata, Kusanagi.. Segui hasta que llegue a ti... "Suoh Mikoto"... Era bastante comico verte aun alli, y sintiendo la misma frustacion que siempre senti desde que nos convertimos en reyes, y aun asi, sabiendo que no estas mas a mi la-...

-... ... .. _Eh?... Porque yo...?_

Senti las lagrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas y no querian detenerse, lo intente.. Pero, no pude. Tan solo recordar que no te vere mas, que ya no estaras a mi lado, siento que algo me falta, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi...

_-Capitan, olvide dar-... _

Awashima, tan impaciente como siempre entro sin siquiera avisar y vio lo que me causaste, ella no omitio palabra y solo se retiro. Supongo que entendio bien.

No quise firmar nada mas y sali de la oficina...

Mientras camina por los pasillos del cuartel, todos los soldados, o al menos los que yo lograba ver, festejaban por haber ganado "una batalla contra HOMRA"... Tsk... Nunca entenderan nada...

Yo tan solo pase de largo mientras recordaba mis momentos junto a ti... Subi a la azotea y no aguante mas... ...

-_Porque Suoh?! PORQUE?! Porque te fuiste sin siquiera importarte lo que pasaria conmigo! Yo de verdad... de verdad te amaba.. Imbecil imprudente.._

Solte todo eso mientras me arrodillaba y le exijia explicaciones a alguien de quien seguro no obtendria respuesta.

Luego de esto volvi a mi rutina.

Ya era casi medianoche.

Tus ultimas palabras aun resonaban en mis oidos, nunca podre entender porque fueron justo esas palabras cuando yo deseaba otras, pero supongo que es propio de él.

Cuando intende dormirme senti una rafaga que provenia de la ventana. Me levante solo para cerrarla y ahi estabas.

Parado frente a mi ventana en el segundo piso de SCEPTER 4 fumando y mirando sonriente.

No sabia si gritarte que te largaras, que vinieras a mi o tan solo ignorarte, por lo que solo espere alli unos minutos mientras te miraba fijo para ver que es lo que planeabas hacer.

Luego de unos 5 minutos me canse de mirar porque llegue a pensar que era solo parte de mi cabeza, una ilusion creada por mi tristeza, pero cuando me doy vuelta...

Alli estabas frente a mi de nuevo. Ahi me di cuenta que era solo un sueño.

Pase de largo pero.. Algo me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia atras.

_-¿Que pasa Munakata? ¿Por estar muerto quiere decir que me vas a ignorar asi? ... Mira que eso no es muy bien visto._

_-Pero, ¡¿Que haces?! Sueltame Suoh! Tu ya no estas aqui, no importa lo que haga.. No... No importa... Porque haga lo que haga, tu... ya no volveras._

No contuve mis lagrimas al pensar que lo que tengo enfrente es un sueño mio y no al verdadero. Pero en ese momento senti que este "sueño" me jalaba hacia el y me abrazaba fuertemente, justo como lo hacia él.

-_Pero que-... ¿Que haces... Suoh?_

No estaba comprendiendo esto. Hasta que me tomo de el rostro y me acerco al suyo juntando nuestros labios suavemente como si intentara parar mis lagrimas que aun no cesaban con sus labios.

Eran tan parecidos a los de él, suaves, tiernos, y a la vez apasionados. Siempre me gustaron asi, por lo que no pude resistir el seguirle la corriente con su sorpresivo beso y enrollar mis brazos en su cuello esperando que el no me apartara.

_-Munakata..._

La escuche.. La escuche.. Esa era su voz... La voz que siempre usa cuando va a pedirme que me quede un poco mas_._

_-Munakata.. Quedate un poco mas._

Llore mas. No por tristeza sino por felicidad, porque ese era mi Suoh..

Lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y lo bese de repente para saber que no se arrepintio.

Senti su sorpresa ya que sus labios se volvieron torpes y confusos. No lo culpo. Nunca he hecho nada de esto. Pero... Lo extrañaba.

Me recoste sobre la cama y extendi mis brazos sonriente esperando que el viniera a mi.

Y eso hizo.

Me besaba dulcemente mientras metia su mano debajo de mi playera. Me acaricia tiernamente todo el pecho.

Luego iba hacia mi cuello, el cual lo lamia hasta mis orejas para despues ambos lugares ser mordidos suavemente, mientras su mano acaricia mis tetillas que me hacian gemir como siempre.

_-Ahh.. Uh.. Souh.. Mas... Por favor... No me.. ugh.. dejes asi._

Sus caricias siempre fueron las mejores. Me miro fijamente mientras la mano que estaba en mi pecho bajaba hasta tocar mi miembro y acariciarlo haciendome gemir de placer.

Mas... Mas... Queria sentir de nuevo a Suoh conectado conmigo, aunque sea una ultima vez...

_-Munakata, estas muy humedo... Tanto me deseas? Tanto me quieres dentro tuyo?_

Voltee a verlo.

_-Si.. Eso quiero.. Y por favor.. solo esta noche, dime Reisi... Mikoto..._

Parece que eso lo sorprendio, pero de repente dejo de acariciarme y metio dos de sus dedos en mi boca y los humedecio muy bien.

_-Gracias... Reisi_

Y con eso metio sus dedos detras lo mas profundo que pudo. Me estremeci ante tal acciony no logre no soltar gemido tras gemido mientras Mikoto movia sus dedos dentro mio... Je.. Incluso dentro de mis pensamientos es raro llamarlo por su nombre.

El se quito la camisa y se desabrocho los pantalones mientras me besaba y movia sus dedos dentro mio. Un habilidoso debo decir.

Luego el me abrio mi pijama superior y comenzo a lamer mis tetillas y a morderlas suavemente mientras sonreia levemente, seguramente por mis reacciones y gemidos.

_-Por favor Mi..koto.. Ya estoy... Lis-_

Ni siquiera llegue a terminar mi frase que senti como me quitaba el pantalon del pijama junto con mi ropa interior y sus dedos de mi interior, y luego senti su miembro erecto intentar penetrarme, solte un gemido al sentirlo contra mi, aunque me resultaba algo raro que estuviera asi de erecto sin siquiera yo haberlo rozado.

Luego de lubricarse el y a mi, Mikoto me penetro hasta el fondo y en ese momento abri mis ojos que habia cerrado previamente para ver y escuchar el pequeño gemido que solto Mikoto al entrar en mi.

No resisti el esbozar una sonrisa de alegria.

_-Lo siento Reisi... No aguanto mas..._

Dijo eso mientras comezo a mover sus caderas contra mi penetradome fuerte y profundo repetidamente..

Ahh.. como explicarlo.. Se sentia increible, no solo porque ya estaba acostumbrado, sino porque era esa persona especial que estaba haciendome sentir asi.. Eso fue lo mejor...

_-Ahh.. Uhh.. Haa.. Miko.. to... Ya.. si sigues asi yo... Ahh.. Ha.. Haa.. Nghh_

_-No te preocupes, acaba.. Reisi._

Siguio a ese ritmo hasta que termine acabando de tanto placer.

Respire profundo. Pero Mikoto me corto eso con un beso muy apasionado. En un momento corto el beso y se dirijio a mi.

_-Yo aun no he acabado Reisi._

Me dijo muy altanero. Yo le sonrei y baje hasta su miembro y comence a lamerlo. Primero la punta con la punta de mi lengua. Luego el troco hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta que lo introduci en mi boca lo mas que puede y comence a lamerlo y chuparlo con gusto mientras escuchaba las respiracion agitada de Mikoto, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi cabeza y me la acariciaba como si fuera a obligarme a moverme a ritmo que el queria.

Pero no hizo nada. Dejo que yo siguiera a mi ritmo chupandolo, humedeciendolo y ya sintiendo el pre-semen saliendo hacia el interior de mi boca.

Yo segui hasta que Mikoto me jalo hacia arriba para que parace. Siempre lo hace cuando esta a punto de acabar.

_-¿Que paso? ¿El gran Mikoto casi se viene con solo una probadita de mi boca?_

_-Je.. Tal vez.. Pero yo prefiero otro lugar..._

Dijo mientras me subio encima de el y me penetro de nuevo colocando su manos sobre mi trasero haciendome mover hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mas frecuencia cada vez...

Se siente tan bien... Pero yo ya estaba en mi limite.

_-Mi...ko...to.. Ya es.. Ahh.. mucho...Uhh Yo aguantare mas... Haa.. A ... este.. ritmo... Ahh_

_-Yo tampoco aguantare mas..._

Me dijo mientras aumentaba las fuerza con las que me penetraba, cuando de repente me beso y senti su lengua en mi boca como si la estuviera explorando completamente.. Hasta que no aguante mas, corte el beso y acabe.. Y Mikoto a la par conmigo...

Exhausto, me levante y tome la campera que Mikoto siempre usa y me la puse mientras buscaba mi ropa interior. Me la coloque y me di vuelta para ver si ya se habia vestido el.

Pero el habia desaparecido.

No lo encontre en la habitacion. Y comence a llorar para luego despertarme en mi cama como siempre.

_-No.. No pudo haber sido solo un sueño.. Tu estabas aqui.. Nos conectamos de nuevo.. Te senti.. Eso fue real..._

Me segui diciendo eso a mi mismo hasta que recorde donde vi primeramente a Mi-.. a Suoh en el sueño...

Me diriji a mi ventana y alli estaba, de espaldas caminando lejos del edificio.

Abri la ventana y le grite

_-NO TE VAYAS! NO ME DEJES SOLO DE NUEVO! NO OTRA VEZ SUOH!... No otra vez... Por favor..._

Dije esto mientras mis ojos, nuevamente se llenaban de lagrimas haciendo mi vista un tanto borrosa.

Pero de algo funciono, porque el se detuvo y se volteo.

_-Lo siento.. Munakata. _

_-... Te debes ir, verdad? ... Ya veo... Supongo que no tengo alternativa que aceptar que te iras para siempre._

Dije fingiendo una sonrisa mientras lo contemplaba e intentaba secar mis lagrimas para guardar en mi memoria bien su rostro.

El se estaba por dar vuelta cuando me arrime mas al borde de la ventana y le grite con el ultimo coraje que me quedaba.

_-TE AMO MIKOTO! SIEMPRE TE AMÉ!_

El se detuvo. Lamentablemente, por la distancia no sabria decir si que cara habia puesto cuando le dije eso. Pero estoy seguro que no fue de desagrado porque el tambien me respondio.

_-Yo tambien siempre te ame.. y siempre te amare, eso nunca cambiara.. Reisi. Adios._

Y con esas palabras se volteo, prendio un cigarrillo y siguio su camino hasta salir por la puerta principal del cuartel y desaparecer.

_-Soy tan idiota.. Ni siquiera se si eso fue real o solo un sueño._

Me senti tan mal hasta que percate de lo que estaba usando.

Aun tenia encima la campera de Suoh puesta. No se desvanecio. No me di cuenta que un tenia la camisa puesta nomas.

_-Si aun tengo esto, y lo estoy tocando jutno ahora... Eso significa -sonrei- ... Que volveras a mi, no es cierto?_

Espero que asi sea..

Asi podre sentir tu calor, tus sentimientos, todo fluir en mi...

Espero que vuelvas a mi de nuevo.


	2. Espero que vuelvas Parte 1

Categoria: Yaoi

Pareja: Mikoto Suoh x Reisi Munakata

Anime: K-Project

**Los personajes aqui presentes NO me pertencen, esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenimiento.**

* * *

_"Espero que vuelvas a mi de nuevo" - Parte 1_

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Suoh no esta mas aqui, han pasado meses desde que ni siquiera lo veo en mis sueños...

-_¿Acaso lo que vi esa noche no era verdad? Pero, aun tengo tu chaqueta colgada en mi habitacion... No comprendo nada, crei que al fin podria volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, pero me equivoque.. O eso parece._

Mientras decia eso, Fushimi aparecia en mi oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unos chicos detras de el.

-_Capitan, aqui tiene a los reclutas nuevos _

-...

No sabia que decir, no si era que los reclutas nuevos parecian sacados de una secundaria, sin siquiera un minimo de conocimiento de que hacian aqui... o... la sonrisa tan evidente de Fushimi mientras me decia todo lo que habia trabajado este mes.

No.. era Fushimi el responsable de mis muecas de asco...

Hacia meses que no veia al niño de la patineta por aqui, tal vez este chico-sonrisa sepa algo...

_-Oi, Fushimi... Sabes algo de ese niño de HOMRA? Hace mucho que no lo veo por aqui..._

No se porque lo preguntaba, pero me habia acostumbrado un poco a la constante presencia de ese muchacho, que ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

_-Misaki? ... El debe estar en HOMRA con sus camaradas. Pronto vendra aqui_

Mientras decia eso no podia dejar de imaginar un fondo lleno de rosas detras de el... ugh... asqueroso... No entendia porque lo imaginaba asi, o porque con tan solo nombrarlo a ese "Misaki" se ponia tan feliz. Supongo que no habra problema con eso asique no es de mi incumbencia.

_-Bien, dejame a los muchachos... Yo me encargare._

_-Muy bien Capitan._

Se retiro sin hacer ni una mueca... De verdad me estaba asustando, pero al menos asi no me molesta tanto.

Ahora a encargarme de estos mocosos.

_-Muy bien! Firmes!... Mi nombre es Munakata Reisi, y a partir de ahora, para ustedes soy Capitan.. ¿Entendido?_

_-S-SI CAPITAN!_

_-Perfecto.. Durante los proximos meses, seran evaluados para ver si tienen la capacidad y habilidades para ser parte de SCEPTER 4._

_La teniente Awashima Seri sera la que los guiara durante los primeros dos meses de preparacion._

_¡Teniente Awashima!_

Enseguida aparecio la teniente y se presento ante los nuevos. Yo segui firme cuando uno de ellos grito.

_-¡Ahh! Quien me ti-..._

Todos miraron a la ventana detras mio, incluso Awashima-san, por lo que yo mire y me encontre con algo bastante sorpresivo...

Era esa chica-gato que siempre estaba con el muchacho que asesino Suoh.

_-Ohayoo~~ Nya! Como estan todos? -se lamia la pata-... Tu! El capitan de "Especter"!_

_-Es SCEPTER y tengo un nombre por si no sabias, gata molesta..._

_-Si, si... Un hombre raro me dijo que debia darte esto a ti.._

Me señala que el bollo de papel que le habia tirado a ese recluta, lo levante, lo desenrolle... Pero en cuanto lo vi decia: "Para Reisi"

No.. era imposible.. No podia ser el.. El solo vino esa vez y nunca volvio a aparecer, ni se casualidad.

¿Porque?

Lo lei y esto decia:

"_Para Reisi, _

_De verdad, siento mucho haberme ido esa vez.. Deseaba quedarme pero no podia. Pero, hay algo dentro mio que me dice que no podre descansar en paz si no te veo de nuevo, aunque sea.. Una ultima vez.._

_¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? Ese dia espantoso hahaha... ¿Recuerdas que acordamos ese dia, Munakata?_

_Si lo recuerdas, ve alli al atardecer. Solo una ultima vez._

_Suoh."_

Claro que lo recuerdo, y de verdad comenzo como el peor dia de todos...

-Todo comenzo hace 7 años-

Era invierno. Yo estaba en la estacion de trenes esperando para ir a mi casa luego discutir con unas personas sobre si convertirme en rey o no.. No tiene importancia quienes eran.

Pero en ese entonces yo apenas tenia 17 años, no era para mi ser rey.

Tan solo me enoje y quise volver a mi casa.

Pero el dia no era para mi, por el frio se habian cortado los trenes y todos debian esperar hasta que pudieran arrancar los trenes de nuevo, tan frustrante...

Mientras esperaba, escucho a un muchacho hablando bien fuerte, como si no le importara las demas personas que molestaba.

_-Oye... Ten un poco de consideracion y baja tu maldito volumen de voz._

Estaba bastante irritado esa vez, pero la cara de su amigo daba un mal presentimiento, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

_-No molestes... Izumo, vamonos._

_-Oi, oi.. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, maldito niño._

_-Ha?! Niño?! Tu tienes mi edad, asique eso tambien va para ti._

_-No me rebajes a tu nivel._

Nos peleabamos olvidandonos de las demas personas y del amigo de el que en esas primeras cuatro lineas nuestras se habia marchado.

Continuamos discutiendo, estabamos a punto de golpearnos cuando sono el aviso de la estacion.

**_Los trenes ya estan en funcionamiento, disculpe las molestias y tengan un buen viaje_**

En ese momento dejamos de discutir y, casualmente subimos al mismo tren.. Al parecer viviamos mas cerca de lo que pensaba.

Entre tanta gente que subia ya que tenia prisa, o de irse o de llegar a algun lugar, quedamos pegados el uno al otro.

No me gustaria decir esto, pero en ese momento tenia muy cerca a ese niño escandaloso, y ... bueno... era bastante guapo viendolo asi.

Voltee mi rostro a un lado para dejar de mirarlo tan fijo y estuvimos asi hasta que el rompio el silencio.

_-Oye, estas bien? Tienes la cara roja.. No tendras fiebre, o si?_

Ese momento acerco su rostro al mio haciendo que nuestras frentes se toquen, eso fue realmente vergonzoso. Al parecer lo preocupe mas porque termine poniendome mas sonrojado que antes.

_-Vives muy lejos de la estacion?_

_-N-No.. Solo a unas cuadras..._

_-Yo vivo a una cuadra, asique ven a mi casa, asi tal vez te sientas mejor..._

_-EEHH?!_

_-Oyee! No seas tan ruidoso!_

No comprendia porque el me habia dicho eso sin siquiera conocer mi nombre.

En medio del viaje, sentia que me alguien en el tren me acaricia la pierna, y como habia tanta gente y todos amantonados, nadie se daba cuenta. Y yo, sinceramente, me estaba poniendo incomodo..

_-Hey... Deja de tocarlo, no te atrevas a ponerle una sola mano encima de nuevo._

_-¡UGH!_

Ese hombre extraño se quejo ya que ese chico le habia agarrado del brazo, alejandolo de mi y advirtiendole si lo volvia a ver haciendo eso, le romperia el brazo aqui mismo. Sin duda daba miedo, pero era amable.

Me arrincono en la puerta del tren donde no se abria, y me rodeo con su cuerpo, asi solo mi cuerpo lo tocara a el y viceversa. Me dio mas verguenza todavia.

Lo extraño es que faltaban dos estaciones, y ya no habia tanta gente como antes, pero el seguida arrinconandome, como si no quisiera que nadie mas me tocara, solo el tenia permiso. Tan solo de pensar eso me sonroje mas y el me miro desconcertado sin entender mucho, pero no me dijo nada.

Llegamos a la ultima estacion.

_-Toma mi mano._

_-E-Esta bien._

Cuando la tome, senti como un pequeño latido de corazon al sentir la piel de ese chico.

_-Me llamo Suoh, Mikoto Suoh_

_-Munakata, Munakata Reisi._

_-Muy bien, Munakata. Directo a mi casa!_

En cuanto dijo eso, se jalo de la mano, agarrandomela mas fuerte y me arrastro al salir corriendo el tren en cuanto abrio sus puertas.

Si que corria fuerte.

Cuando llegamos a su casa estaba exhausto. No podia dar un paso mas. Habiamos subido escaleras corriendo como si tuvieras algo muy importante que hacer.

_-Esta es mi casa, entra Munakata._

_-Ha.. Haa.. _

Estaba sin aire ya. Estaba que me moria.

_-Idiota! Hacia falta que corramos asi!? No puedo mas Suoh-..._

En cuanto dije eso, Suoh me alzo en sus brazos, y me llevo adentro.

Me sonroje mucho mas con eso, era el unico idiota que haria algo asi.

_-Oyee! Suoh, bajame! _

_-Deja de patalear! Maldita sea..._

De repente me beso mientras estaba en sus brazos. No entendia nada. ¿Para que rayos me beso?

_-Ugh.. Nnn..._

Me seguia besando hasta que tan solo deje de querer empujarlo lejos mio con mis manos y tan solo me deje llevar.

Crei que lo habia hecho para callarme y que deje de patearlo para que me suelte, pero el siguio besandome, metiendo su lengua en mi boca y jugando con mi lengua mientras con sus brazos me acercaba mas a el.

Siguio asi unos dos minutos luego de que deje de resistirme y se separo de mi lentamente arrastrando con su lengua la mia mientras deja un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ambos.

_-Ha.. Haa... Eso.. ¿Por-Porque?_

_-Porque estabas muy molesto y debia calmarte de alguna forma, y no me estabas escuchando asique..._

Diciendo eso, Suoh me tira en su cama y se va a la cocina a buscar una lata de cerveza.

_-¿Quieres uno?_

_-No.. Gracias..._

Estaba bastante molesto por lo que hizo ya que, aunque deje de quejarme, el siguio besandome e incluso lo hizo mas intenso.

_-¿Porque estas tan molesto conmigo, Munakata?_

_-De verdad me estas preguntando?! Me besaste tan solo para que pare de quejarme, y encima aun despues de parar, TU SEGUISTE!_

_-Joooo, estas diciendo todo esto mientras te sonrojas..?_

_-¡Ugh!_

_-Espera, ese era tu primer beso?_

_-Ugh..._

_-Entonces es verdad..._

_-Claro que no! _

_-Sigues sin ser convincente, Mu-na-ka-ta._

Le gustaba burlarse de los demas, y efectivamente, era mi primer beso.

Me lo robo alguien que recien acababa de conocer.. Tan humillante.

Se sento a mi lado con su lata de cerveza.

_-Me voy!_

_-Espera..._

Me jalo del brazo y termine encima de el.

_-Mmm... Tanto asi me quieres ahora, Munakata?_

_-No te creas tanto! Nunca ha-..._

Me corto lo que estaba diciendo al tomarme de la cabeza por la parte de atras y acercarme a el para besarme dulcemente. No comprendi porque me besaba justo de esa manera, me estaba confundiendo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Podia sentir un corazon acelerado. ¿Era el mio?... ¿Era el de Suoh?

Tiro la lata a un lado y me abrazo aun acostado sobre el mientras no dejaba de besarme y jugar con mi lengua. Termine separandolo porque no podia respirar.

_-Espera Suoh..Haa... No puedo respirar.. Ha..._

_-Lo siento Munakata._

Cuando dijo eso me levanto y me dio vuelta haciendo que yo me acueste en su cama. De repente comenzo a aflojarse la corbata para luego quitarsela.

Se acerco a mi rostro.

_-Eres interesante.. Asique hoy seras mio.. Munakata._

_-Eh?_

No entendia hasta que me beso de nuevo. Intente resistirme, pero me quito le corbata y ato mis manos .

_-Listo, asi no me golpearas tanto. _Sonrio

_-Ha?! Suoh! Desatame!_

_-No. Me rehuso. Ya te dije, hoy seras mio._

_-¿Porque yo?_

_-Porque me gustaste, ¿No es obvio?_

_-..._

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar eso de alguien que acababa de conocerme

_-Eso es imposible! Recien nos conocemos!_

_-Lo se.. Pero eres la primera persona que me hace frente hace mucho tiempo. Me resultaste interesante en el primer momento que te vi._

_Ademas, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas._

_-¡Deja de reir y sonar tan feliz cuando dices eso, idiota!_

_-Lo dire como se me antoja._

_-Eh?.. Ahh..._

Abrio mi camisa y comenzo a lamer mis tetillas. No me habia dado cuenta que me estaba hablando para distraerme de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Se sentia muy raro. Era la primera vez que me hacian esto, pero, por alguna razon, no me desagradaba. ¿Porque no me desagradaba?

_-Ha.. Ahh~.. Nn... _

_-Te ves realmente lindo, Munakata._

Cuando dije eso, bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna y comenzo a acariciarlo por encima de mi pantalon.

_-Espe-.. ¿Que crees que haces Suoh?_

_-Quiero ver mas reacciones de Munakata..._

Me lo desabrocho, me lo quito junto a mi ropa interior.

_-Ohh.. Reacciono bastante bien._

_-Ca-Callate imbe-.. Ahh! Nn..._

Me comenzo a lamer mi miembro con la punta de su lengua suavemente, y asi lograba estremecerme.

Lo metia despacio en su boca para luego sacarlo y jugar con el lamiendolo con su lengua.

Estaba muy humedo, y asi lo sentia de mas. Suoh se dio cuenta de eso, asique lo metio en su boca y comenzo a chuparlo y succionarlo a un ritmo que estaba haciendo todo mi cuerpo temblar.

Siguio haciendo eso mientras aumentaba el ritmo y cuanto mas lo humedecia, al no tragar saliva, mas _sensible_ se ponia, sumando que Suoh lo metia mas al fondo de su boca haciendo que todo mi miembro palpitara.

_-Suoh.. Por... Favor..._

_-..._

_-No.. aguanto.. mas..._

Mikoto me miro de reojo siguiendo con su accion, y luego volvio a cerrar los ojos y aumento la intensidad como si dijera "No hay problema, acaba".

Estaba ya en mi limite, y como Suoh no se iba a detener, termine acabando en su boca.

_-Ahhh... Haa..._

_-Mmm... _

Suoh se relamio y trago todo el semen.

_-Eh?! Que estas-..._

_-Que? Yo hago lo que se antoja, y si quiero comerte completo, eso es lo hare._

Llevo dos sus dedos a su boca y los humedio, y termino llevandolos a mi ano sin que yo me diera cuenta de lo que tramaba..

_-Que-...? Suoh! Donde crees que pones esos de-... Ahh.._

_-... . _Sonrio un poco

_-Suoh... duele.. ugh... ahh..._

_-Lo hare despacio Munakata, no te preocupes, no te lastimare._

_-Ahhh... Nnn... Ah.. Ha.. Ahh.. Haa... Nn..._

Dejo de doler y comenzo a sentirse extrañamente bien...

_-Tan lindo, Munakata..._

_Ahora si seras mio..._

_-¡...!_

Me levanto de las caderas y, lentamente, comenzo a intentar penetrarme. No me habia dado cuenta que se habia quitado los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras movia sus dedos dentro de mi.

_-Espera.. No.. Suoh.. Ugh.. Ahhh_

_-Ah..._

En el momento que intente decir que no siguiera, entro en mi y lentamente siguio penetrando hasta hacerlo por completo.

Se sentia extrañamente bien. Y por alguna razon, el suspiro que hizo Suoh anteriormente me relajo para pudiera entrar completo.

Estaba todo mi cuerpo estremecido y temblando mientras Suoh de a poco movia sus caderas.

Se sentia bien, muy bien... Mi mente de a poco se ponia en blanco.

_-Ahh.. Mas... Suoh... Quiero.. mas..._

_-No pense que te volverias tan lascivo, Munakata. Bien... Hare lo que pides._

Comenzo a acelerar el movimiento, y a pesar de haber acabado recien, mi miembro se volvio a erectar.

Podia sentir como el miembro de Suoh palpitaba dentro de mi, y se hacia mas duro mientras mas me penetraba, intercalaba entre momentos fuertes y momentos lentos. No queria acabar rapido.

Pero en momento saco su pene de adentro mio.

_-Eh?.. Que pa-...?_

Vi que se sento en su cama.

_-Montate sobre mi si quieres mas, Munakata._

_-Quitame las ataduras primero._

_-Muy bien..._

Me las quito y yo me acerque a el, montandome encima.

_-Ponlo dentro si lo quieres..._

_-Ugh..._

Lo meti dentro con la ayuda de mi mano liberada. Entro muy facil. Enseguida Suoh me agarro de mi trasero con sus dos manos y comenzo a elevarme y bajarme penetradome con toda la fuerza que tenia, o al menos asi lo senti.

Otra vez me iba a hacer acabar este extraño

_-Suoh... Yo.. No..._

_-Yo tampoco.. aguantare mas..._

_-Ahhh.._

_-Ah..._

Acabamos al mismo tiempo. Fue mi primera vez, y demas fue con un hombre, y desconocido...

Algo andaba muy mal en mi ese dia. Pero nunca me arrepenti, ni siquiera esa vez.. Supongo que me comenzo a gustar en el momento que me defendio de ese hombre en el tren.

_-Suoh.. eso fue..._

_-Munakata..._

Dijo levantandose y colocandose la ropa interior.

_-No nos veamos mas..._

_-... Eh?..._

_-..._

**Continuara...**


	3. Espero que vuelvas Parte 2

Categoria: Yaoi

Pareja: Mikoto x Reisi

Anime: K-Project

**Estos personajes NO me perteneces, son de la productora y creador/a correspondiente. Esto es creado sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_"Espero que vuelvas a mi de nuevo - Parte 2"_

_-No nos veamos mas... Munakata..._

_-...Eh?..._

En el momento que escucho mi respuesta atonita, se comenzo a echar a reir muy fuerte, totalmente como es el.

No podia creer que me habia asustado asi.

_-Imbecil! Porque rayos dijist eso?!_

Lo dije mientras le arroje la almohada que tenia mas cerca.

_-No es necesaria la violencia... Solo... Yo se quien eres._

_-¿...?_

_-No comprendes, verdad? Observa..._

Y alli fue cuando descubri quien era el "Rey Rojo". El que se supone que yo debo vigilar, o al menos eso entendi lo que aquellas personas me dijeron.

En cuanto termino su frase, Suoh elevo su mano derecha mostrandome la palma de su mano y como de a poco se veia una llama de fuego de que de alli surgia.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar. Tan solo me quede callado por unos minutos mientras veia como la llama que estaba alli se agrandaba de a poco, y se podia notar que era Suoh quien lo controlaba ya que le temblaba la mano un poco. Supongo que aun no lo puede controlar bien...

_-Asi es Munakata. Soy el Rey Rojo..._ _Y por lo que se, tu eres el Rey Azul.. El que tiene que vigilarme._

_-Su-Supongo..._

Se termina de vestir, se coloco la camisa y se termino de poner los pantalones al ajustar su cinturon. Se de vuelta mirando la ventana de la habitacion.

_-De verdad... ... No nos podremos ver mas...?_

Sonaba raro Suoh cuando dijo eso. Sonaba... Triste...

_-Suoh! Cuentame... Porque debo vigilart_e...

_-Acaso no te dijeron nada?_

_-No les di la oportunidad, no soy de las personas que cuidan a otras._

_-No debes cuidarme... Solo observarme._

_-Pero... Porque?_

Suoh se quedo callado y bajo la mirada. O eso entendi, ya que el estaba de espaldas a mi. Pero de repente, luego de unos segundos, me miro.

_-Porque... Yo algun dia lastimare a gente que quiero por alguna idiotez mia. Lo se..._

_-Idiotez tuya?_

_-Asi es._

No entendia porque me lo estaba diciendo pero termine respondiendo lo primero que se me cruzo.

_-Pues no te pasara nada... Ni a ti y a los que quieres..._

_-Como estas tan seguro de eso?_

_-Pues... Porque yo te detendre!_

_-Ha..?_

_-Si!... Yo me asegurare de que siempre puedas estar con los que quieres._

Cuando dije eso. Suoh abrio los ojos como si estuviera muy sorprendido. Yo... Bueno, sone bastante bien, verdad?.

Suoh, luego de eso de echo a reir de nuevo, a puras carcajadas.

Yo me moleste levemente, pero de inmediato de me fue. Queria ver esa risa por mucho mas tiempo.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a vestirme, Suoh me detuvo abrazando por detras.

_-Munakata..._

_-Uhm... Su-Suoh..?_

Lo dije muy extrañado ya que Suoh, mientras mas tiempo me abrazaba, mas fuerte hacia el abrazo. Como si no quisiera irse o cambiar este momento.

No quise mirarlo. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

_-Suoh... Esta todo bien? Hay algo que no me has contado?_

_-Si... Pero no se si continuaras con tu promesa de hace un momento si te cuento todo..._

En ese momento de zafe apenas del abrazo fuerte de Suoh, y me puse cara a cara con el, aunque bastante apegado ya que solo me puede zafar para poder moverme, no para salir de sus brazos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que no queria que me soltara...

_-Por supuesto que lo mantendre! Te protegere a ti y los que sean importantes para ti. Asique habla..._

_-Jajajaja... Ya veo... Entonces bien, te contare._

Cuando dijo eso, me arrastro a la cama. Se sento y me puso en sus piernas, me abrazo de nuevo para que yo coloque mi cabeza en su torso, cerca de su hombro y comenzo a hablarme.

_-Yo... Soy uno de los 7 reyes que aqui habitan. Tu eres el Cuarto. Yo el Tercero... _

_Pero como mi poder, es basicamente destructivo, tu... El Rey del Orden, debes vigilarme para que mi poder no produzca tanto desastres..._

_-No..._

_-No?... No, que?_

_-Tu poder no es destructivo! Si sabes usarla no es destructiva!_

_-Pero yo..._

En ese momento tome la mano de Suoh, levante mi cabeza y lo mire de frente.

_-Te dije que te ayudaria, te dije que te protegeria... Y eso hare. Tu poder no es destructivo. Usalo para proteger a los tuyos... _

_-..._

Suoh solo de digno a mirarme mientras daba ese discurso. Algo vergonzoso si lo recuerdo.

Parece que me estuviera confesando a Suoh. Pero no me estaba confesando... Para nada... ... Verdad?... Si! Definitivamente no me estaba confesando!...

_-Gracias Munakata._

Cuando dijo eso, Suoh me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

_-Prometeme algo Munakata._

_-S-Si?_

_-Si algo llega a pasarme, ve a la colina que esta mas cerca de la ciudad._

_-Al monte Hirashi?_

_-Exacto... _

_-Pero... Porque?_

_-Solo recuerda esto, si?_

_-Mu-Muy bien... Es una promesa._

_-Mas te vale que la cumplas._

_-Haaa?!_

Ese imbecil... Cuando me decia esas cosas, yo me molestaba tanto, y el se limitaba a reir.

Luego de eso, Yo me termine de vestir y me fui.

Suoh no dijo nada, ni un "hasta luego"... Solo se quedo mirando fijamente el monto Hirashi que apenas se podia ver desde esa ventana en su habitacion.

Me fui.

Y esa fue la ultima vez que fui a su casa.

Luego de eso. Por lo que escuche y se, Suoh se fue a vivir a HOMRA, dejando su casa abandonada. Aunque mucho no tenia alli.

Despues de nuestro primer encuentro, quise verlo de nuevo. Pero...

Esas personas me lo prohibieron... Me dijeron que el Rey Rojo era muy peligroso y debia mantener mi distancia. Al principio no quise hacerles caso, pero si no obedecia. Terminaba siendo castigado...

Luego de lograr recordar ese dia y que me habia dicho Suoh, sali corriendo de la oficina. La teniente me siguio dejando a los reclutas y a la chica-gato alli.

-Capitan! A donde va?

_-Lo siento Teniente... Ocupese de todo hasta que yo regrese..._

_-Pero cuando...?_

Dejo de gritar Awashima-san ya que ya habia cruzado al puerta principal del cuartel...

Tome uno de los autos que estaban estacionados en el parque del cuartel, ordene que me abrieran las puertas, si sali a toda velocidad... Hubiera ido todo bien si no escuchaba un golpe en el techo del auto.

_-Que dia-..?_

_-Holaaa de nuevo! Nya~_

_-Tu no otra vez..._

Chica-gato molesta... Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta.

_-Oye, niña._

_-Me llamo Neko! Ne-ko!_

_-Bien, Bien... Neko, porque Su-,quiero decir, esa persona que viste te dio, justo a ti, esta nota para mi?_

_-No lo se... Estaba jugando en una colina cerca de aqui. Ahora debo jugar sola porque Shiro aun no ha regresado..._

Esta chica... Aun piensa que el Rey Plateado volvera...

_-Oye Neko..._

_-Oh! Si, si, si... Ese hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego, estaba parado junto a un arbol en la cima de la colina. En ese lugar se puede ver muy bien cuando sale y cuando se oculta el sol._

_-De verdad?!_

_-Sip, sip.. Neko no se equivoca._

_-Muchas Gracias Neko..._

_-Mmm..._

_-Eh, que... pasa..?_

_-Tienes un pedazo de comida entre los dientes..._

_-YA LARGATE MALDITA GATA RASTRERA!_

_-NYAAAAA~~_

Dios... La eche del auto en movimiento de una patada. Casi me incrusto en un arbol, pero...

Estaba en camino. Y faltaba solo una hora hasta el atardecer.

Necesito llegar...

Necesito verte de nuevo...

Suoh, esperame...

**Continuará**


	4. Espero nos volvamos a ver - Parte01

Categoria: Yaoi

Pareja: Mikoto x Reisi

Anime: K-Project

**Estos personajes NO me perteneces, son de la productora y creador/a correspondiente. Esto es creado sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_"Espero que nos volvamos a ver" - Parte 01_

Luego de haber echado a esa chica-gato molesta del automovil, me dedique a llegar lo mas rápido que pude a la colina de la que Suoh me habia hablado.

Conduciendo lo mas apresurado que podía, pensaba:

_"Souh... ¿Aún estarás allí esperándome...?"_

_"Por favor... Aún no te vayas... Necesito decirte algo..."_

_"Yo..."_

***CRASH***

Una tremendo ruido de repente envolvio mi ambiente y mis sentidos... ¿Qué diablos pasó?

No... lo... s...

_-..._

_-...Cap-_

_-...Capitan..._

_-Capitan!_

_-¿Eh?_

Abri mis ojos para encontrarme de repente de la sala de emergencias del cuartel, en la cama. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba la teniente y los nuevos alrededor de mi cama.

¿Que... Que me paso?

_-Capitan... Tuvo un accidente en el automovil en el que iba..._ _Tiene mucha suerte, se salvó por alguien aqu-_

_-LENTESSS~ !_

_-Hya!_

_-Oye, Oye.. Niña gato! No asustes asi al Capitan._

_-Eso eso!_

Agh... Estúpido gato... Los nuevos aprecian fascinados y algo molestos con esta muchacha por haberme asustado asi. Ahhh... AH!

_-No! _

_-Cap-.. Oye!_

Lo recorde! Recordé!

Yo.. Yo debia haber ido a esa colina para ver a Suoh. Verlo antes de que vaya para siempre.

¿Po-Porque me pasa esto justamente ahora?

_-Capitan, por favor! No se mueva mucho! Debe descansar, no recibio muchas heridas, solo tiene rasguños y moretones, pero no debe tomarselo a la ligera, sabe?_

_-Ah... Si... Lo se..._

La teniente tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada ahora... ¿Verdad?

* * *

Era de noche ya. Todos se habian ido.

No se porque hacen tanto alboroto. No se rompi nada, solo tengo rasguños en el rostro y moretones en el torso pero nada mas..

_"Yo.. Yo debo ver a Suoh!"_

Intenté bajarme de mi cama lentamente para que nadie me escuchara, ni que de repente me comience a doler todo el cuerpo.

Me quite el suero. Me quite la bata que traia puesta y, afortunadamente, me coloque mi ropa de capitán que la teniente me había dejado en la silla de la habitación.

Tome mi espada y me detuve a pensar...

_"Debía saltar por la ventana o salir a escondidas por la entrada principal... o..."_

En ese momento escuche que llegaba una ambulancia.

El cuartel tiene muchos lugares por donde entrar o salir, pero esta es mi primera vez en ESTA parte del cuartel, asique mucho no se me manejar. Asique solo se me ocurrio seguir el sonido de la ambulancia.

Salí de mi habitacion, y afortunadamente, no habia nadie patrullando los pasillos...

_-Mm... Debo arreglar esto de la vigilancia aqui..._

Agh! Cosas del cuartel ahora no!

Intenté correr pero de repente un dolor llego a mi pecho.

_-¡Ugh..!_

Diablos... Tal vez si me golpee algo fuerte...

Trote un poco. Baje por al escaleras de emergencia que estaban cerca y a la vista de nadie.

Llegue a la puerta principal de la sala de emergencias del cuartel, estaban llevando a alguien en camilla, no lo reconozco asique no le daré importancia.

Aproveche que los muchachos de la ambulancia llevaban a la persona en la camilla y que las enfermeras que estaban alli se fueron detras del enfermo, me escabulli por la puerta principal y logre salir.

Suspire profundamente.

Ya habia oscurecido, y Souh me habia dicho que debia estar alli al atardecer...

_"¿Acaso perdí mi oportunidad de verte de nuevo...? O será que aún me esperas allí..."_

Debia averiguarlo!

No podia tomar la ambulancia porque haria demasiado ruido. No encontraba nada cerca para ir... Dia-

_-Nyaaa~_

_-Hyaa~!_

De repente aparecio Neko. ¡¿Qué diablos hace ella aqui?!

_-Buenas noches Lentes!~_

_-Tengo nombre..._

_-No importa... ¡El hombre de pelo rojo te manda un mensaje!_

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cual?!_

_-Esteee!_

Y en ese momento, me golpea en la cabeza algo fuerte. A lo cual yo reaccione agarrando de las orejas a esta maldita gata!

_-¿Qu-Que... DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!_

_-EEEEK! NEKO SOLO HACIA LO QUE EL PELO ROJO ME DIJO QUE HICIERA!_

Ah! Neko comenzo a llorar y a gritar.

_-Ugh... Esta bien, esta bien.. Solo deja de llorar y gritar!_

Diablos, no puedo contra las mujeres que lloran.

Le acaricie la cabeza y le pregunte:

_-Dime... ¿Sabes porque ese hombre te pidio... eso?_

_-Uhmm... Me dijo que eras un gran idiota por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo! Y que si no te apresuras, se ira sin decir nada!_

_-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!_

¡Maldito Souh! ¡¿Que diablos estas pensando?! Ademas...

_-Espera... ¿Cuando te dijo todo esto?_

_-Hace unos segundos! Neko dio rápido el mensaje ya que Neko es RAPIDA!_

_-No grites! Tsk..._

La agarre de la cintura y le tape la boca y la lleve lejos de la puerta de la sala. Diablos... me habia olvidado de eso.

Ugh... No puedo cargarla mucho, me duele el pecho un poco aún.

La bajé y le volvi a hablar. Por alguna razón, ella no me hizo nada.

_-Haaa... Neko, tu..._

_-¿Mm?_

Me dijo Neko mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_-¿M-Me podrias llevar hasta donde esta esa persona?_

_-Ohh..._

Ugh... No se si ella me llevara...

_"¡Por favor di que si!"_

_-HAI!_

_-¿Eh...? ¡¿D-De verdad?!_

_-Si._

Me respondio Neko sonriendo.

_-Al fin lo pediste! El hombre ese tenia razón. No sabes pedir cuando de verdad necesitas ayuda! Deben pasarte muchas cosas para eso._

_-Ugh... E-Eso dijo él..._

Ya me las pagaras Souh...

_-¡Por favor, llevame!_

_-¡Enseguida!_

Cerré los ojos ya que nunca habia sentido los poderes de esta chica en mi mismo. Y de verdad, altero el espacio y en cuanto abri mis ojos, estaba en tierra, a mis lados y detras mio, llenos de arboles.. Pero frente a mi, solo un arbol, justo en la punta de esa colina. Se podia ver esa hermosa y grande luna que iluminaba todo el bosque detras mio, lo iluminaba aun mas hermoso que el mismo sol.

_-Nos vemos lentes# !_

_-Eh?_

La chica de despidio y desapareció.

Eso fue raro. ¿Acaso alguien le pidio este favor?... ... ¿Rey Plateado?

No, no puede ser...

Camine hacia ese arbol solitario, pero no podia ver nada...

_"¿Ya te fuiste?"_

Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz que salia detras del arbol.

_-Y hasta que llegas, Munakata._

_-Ah..._

_"Eres tú.. De verdad eres tú... ¡Souh!"_

Corri unos pasos hasta poder ver la parte de atras del arbol, no tenia la necesidad de correr, con tan solo caminar un poco mas rápido llegaba igual. Pero no podia esperar mas.

_"No mas..."_

En cuanto llegue, alli estaba.

Sentando mirando la hermosa luna, recostado contra ese gran y solitario arbol. Allí estaba Souh.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al verlo. Queria hacer tantas cosas en ese momento.

_"Abrazarlo, besarlo, verlo sonreir, escuchar su voz..."_

Pero... _"¿Cuál de todas ellas debo hacer?"_

Antes de poder hacer algun movimiento o decir siquiera una palabra, Souh se volteó a verme. Yo me quedé paralizado al verlo a los ojos.

Él se levanto. Se puso de pie. Me acercó a mi y... Solo me abrazo muy fuertemente.

_"Esto... Esto me recuerda... A la primera vez que lo hicimos..."_

Yo no sabia si abrazarlo tambien o siemplemente decir las palabras que tanto tiempo habia guardado y que esta seria mi unica oportunidad de decirlas.

_-Souh... Yo..._

En ese preciso instante, Souh dejó de abrazarme fuerte, alzó unas de sus manos que la tenia en mi cintura, toco mi barbilla y unio sus labios con los mios.

_"Ahh... Siempre... asi..."_

No podia evitar sentirme tan feliz con sentir el calor de sus labios.

Conforme avanzaba el beso, Souh metia su mano bajo mi chaleco y mi camisa para acariciar mi piel, y a la vez meter su lengua en mi boca, haciendo el beso mas intenso.

-¡Ngh...!

Intento apartarlo porque ya se a donde va esto... Logro cortar el beso pero Souh se dirge a mi cuello...

_-Espera Souh, tengo.. Ahh!_

_-¿Que quieres?_

_-¡¿Porque siempre eres asi?!_

_-Simple... Porque te necesito Munakata._

_-¿Eh?_

¡¿Q-Que estaba diciendo ahora...?! T-Tan de repente...

_-¿Q-Que dices Souh...?_

_-Te necesito Munakata. No me queda mucho tiempo, por eso... Te necesito ahora._

_-Souh..._

En ese momento Souh me arrimo mas a su cuerpo con sus brazos, haciendo que la distancia entre nuestros rostros sean insignificantes.

En ese momento, miré el rostro de Souh... Lucia triste...

_-Souh..._

Dije mientras lleve una mano mia a su rostro para acariciarlo.

Souh, extrañanamente, no que quitaba los ojos de encima. Con esa mirada triste, me seguia siempre.

Cuando roce sus rostro, su expresion cambio. Cerró los ojos y apoyo su rostro en mi mano y la beso apenas.

_-Ah._..!

_-Lo siento..._

_-¿Eh...? ¿Porque?_

_-Porque te dejé solo..._

No Souh... Te equivocas, nunca me dejaste solo. Porque siempre estuviste conmigo, a todo lugar al que iba, estabas en mis pensamientos y mi corazón... Tú nunca te fuiste. Y tampoco creo que eso vaya a pasar.

_-No te disculpes por eso Souh._ Siempre estaras conmigo.

En cuanto dije eso, senti que le habia dado un alivio a Souh.

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Asi es._

_-¡Me alegro!_

Ah... Esta es!

_-¡Eso es!_

_-¿Ha?_

_-Esto es lo que yo estaba deseando! ¡Esto era lo que yo queria para ti Souh!_

_-¿De que hablas-_

En ese momento no lo pense dos veces y lo besé de repente. Sin siquiera dejarlo terminar sus frase lo besé, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y meti mi lengua en su boca para besarlo mas apasionadamente.

_"Necesito sentir su calor un poco mas..."_

Senti a Souh algo torpe. Parece que no se esperaba esa reaccion.

Me separe de él y cuando lo mire estaba bastante sorprendido.

Sonrei, haciendo una mueca de satisfaccion. Pero eso no me duro mucho.

En cuanto hice eso, Souh me tomo del brazo y me llevo contra ese gran arbol.

_-Agh..._

Diablos... Aun me duele un poco el cuerpo...

_-Que temerario, Munakata. ¿Tanto me deseas?_

_-¡¿Quien diablos dijo eso?!_

_-Tus labios y tu lengua me lo dijeron recien._

_-Ugh..._

_-Hmph..._

Estúpido Souh... Siempre saliendose con la suya.

Se acerco, arrimo su boca a mi oreja y me susurro:

**_-Se mío esta noche._**

_-Ah!_

No sabia que responder. Pero aun si quisiera responder, él no me dio lugar, ya que enseguida ataco mi cuello lamiendolo y mordiendolo apenas, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

_-Ah... S-ouh..._

_-Por favor, se mío y de nadie mas..._

Me miro fijamente cuando me dijo eso...

_"No puedo decirle que no a esos ojos"_

_-Bien..._

Dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

_-Pero con una condicion.._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Haz de esta... una noche inolvidable..._

_-Hmph... Dalo por hecho._

Por favor Souh...

**Hazme tuyo.**


End file.
